denmafandomcom-20200216-history
May Cherry Blossom
May Cherry Blossom (메이 체리 블라섬, Mei cheri beullaseom) is the character of Denma. The majority of her acts see to the God's biography. Biography In (18), God tells to Denma that there's no resist to the project until he met her, because he wouldn't be able to upset the established hierarchy and most civilians were content as long as they didn't stay hungry. Few years ago, Hawk wakes God up and talks about his niece whom he talked about last time, but soon the A.N.G.E.L. officials are also call God. God goes the hair salon, at this time, a woman recognizes him. She had a name tag 'MAY C. B.' on her apron and she says they had a team dinner until late last night, so everyone is coming in a little late. And She says she just started working one week ago and she says her name is May and her uncle told her a lot about God. She shampoos God's hair then gives him a scalp massage. God would often wake up from the cold mask sheet that was put on right before the scalp massage. God still remember that moment clearly, when she was kind enough to warm up the mask, so he wouldn't wake up. God falls asleep when he looking at the badge with 'MAY C. B.' in her apron. When God arrives at home, he connects to the A.N.G.E.L., and searches for the last week's conversations about her of hair salon. On the screen, there's a scene where the hair salon boss that where she was introduced by someone, and the scene of the team dinner that former she went to. God smiles as he looks at her, who keeps a bright look, at the team dinner. She prepares for the certification exam in 3 months. She really want to take the exam, because regardless of her level of experience, her salary instantly doubles up, there's no other place that would pay her so much. God tells her that he wants to go to the movie. She accepts God's appointment. But God was embarrassed. Her senior staffs say that God is a jerk in Angel Town that she should never acquaint herself with. After God calls her, he gets angry that she say yes to a movie with a stranger. She says uncle Hawk told her to be nice to God. God thinks how to get along with her. God says to her that he deals with a movie whenever he model for her 10 times, because he need to prove that he isn't to be pitied by his friend's niece. And God becomes a model for her practice for the certification exam. God orders the researcher, who's wearing a eyeglass that, to pack his stuff and leave the Angel Town, but he says there's a way. She tells Hawk about what happened before. The researcher comes to her as a guest. Hawk thinks that God think he actually has a shot at her, at this time, a soldier comes and greets. Hawk thinks God won't stand a chance. The hair salon boss says it's just God being himself. And the senior staff says she's an assistant, and they can't let the customer do whatever God wants like that. But The hair salon boss says let's make God an exception, and they all know how influential he's in this town, and they aren't doing it for free neither, so just consider it as a part of business, plus she now has a model that she can practice on at her leisure, and they're also getting paid for it as well, and they should take this opportunity and turn their shop into town's favorite, so looks like she'll start playing a bigger role. The researchers hair shape has changed. God overlooked one thing from the deal. Watching a movie together wasn't an easy task. God pulled himself together telling himself that there's always first time. God had to spend all night calculating the risks and the optimal path before the date night. Finally the day came. But taxi wasn't a part of the simulation. Eventually God gets in the passenger seat. God doesn't even remember how his first date went, and the few things that he remember were the smile on her face, the steak that they had for dinner, and the remnants of her scent in the backseat. Except God's feelings for her. Finally God goes to her to hold a bouquet and makes a confession. She accepts his words very easily. But it was God's imagination. God goes to her to hold a bouquet to make a real confession, but she's already a girlfriend of a soldier who greeted Hawk. Her boyfriend is the Lieutenant Jewoo of the Space Defense Command. God eats the flowers and goes to somewhere. Jewoo says he's just as weird as the rumors say. Seriously, that was the worst timing. God lie down in the streets, and look jealous at the relationship between the two. God thinks he'll harass Jewoo. God was so eager to steal her from Jewoo. So God came up with the idea to deploy her boyfriend to the deskworks of United Universe Keeper Army so that he'd be serving on another planet. Hawk said to Jewoo that he'll put him on the list of returners in 5 months. God comforts her and asks her to trim his hair down a little. In God's lodging, he blocks all of their communication. God thinks he'll shave. After shaving, God sends the eyesore to model for her. God says to the hair salon boss that, if she passes the designer certificate exam his hair salon will be the most popular destination of Angel Town. The senior staffs are uncomfortable with this appearance. It was empowering to be able to take control. God observed her taste, lifestyle, habits, and even her thinking process. The relationship opened up as soon as he took the fatherly figure approach. God was no longer nervous. God was relaxed. And the conversations weren't awkward anymore. Things got a whole lot simpler. And on God's second date, he was finally confident that he could do it. But she sighs because she can't reach Jewoo. She calls Hawk. Hawk says Jewoo's personal line still not working because it seems like there's a network problem at the mission site. And Hawk says the bulletin board of the Space Defense Command says every troop is safe. Then Hawk asks God still bothering her. She answers God is actually helping her get settled. Hawk says God is the kind of guy who would do anything to get what he wants. She misses Jewoo while watching the cat in the keychain. The cat is just like God's appearance in current time. And 3 months had gone by. The hair salon boss, they said he was pretty famous in the industry. And God think it was true. There was no one who ever got a designer certificate only 3 months after graduating designer school. The hair salon boss really made it happen, but more importantly, it was she who made it for herself despite all the hardships. God saw her smile after a long time. Of course, that marked the end of their deal. God asks the 2 researchers whose have a girlfriend how do they get to do kiss, and they advise him that to drink and kiss is the way of all of them nerdy researchers. He has a sense of dislike, but he decides to run it. God goes to the bar for a kiss with her. After that, both are drunk and go to the park. But she cries and misses Jewoo. After taking she back to her place, God couldn't stop thinking about her tears. God again connects to the network and curiouses how he do get Jewoo away from her. In planet Thesis, Jewoo hang up his phone with her, because he didn't love her. Jewoo says he just wanted to spent his military days a little easier with her uncle on his back, but he couldn't even get him off the list of the peacekeeping troops. The United Universe Keeper Army is heaven, so the kids from the upper class all volunteer to be here, because they can play with noble lady. Little God know what was going on around her then. She suddenly became an outcast. She was the first one who didn't go through the 2-3 experience prior to being a professional designer. And the boss' clear favoritism and unfair management really pushed her out. But the more God got involved in her life, she was gradually becoming isolated. Of course, the more isolated she was, the more she relied on God. But she never told God about what was happening behind. Behind her smile, God could see the dark shadow. And what shouldn't have happened happened. It's been 5 months since God deployed Jewoo to the peacekeeping forces, her boyfriend, who she thought would come back soon, died. Hawk tells her that Jewoo died trying to save his comrade in a battle against terrorists. God thinks he didn't know things would end up like this and he just wanted to make her his, that's why he dispatched him to an office department, not a combat forces and he died. After staying up all night thinking about it God realized what he had been doing to her. She was the only one who was kind to God who was an outsider. And look what God did to her he'll just kill himself, it wasn't that much, but he became disillusioned at himself. And then God became doubtful of the Angel project. God thinks, if the owners of planet Bella, who don't share the values with others, get to have and use this power, and if she becomes one of their victims. The director who was watching God secretly, he says the fell in love with a girl is so pathetic and he slowdown and now absent from work, so he's disappointed, so he can't take this anymore and he says he's done. After a few days, she's back to her life. God thinks he can't just tell her that he feel sorry. She asks buy her a drink instead of to go watch a movie or dinner. At the bar, She shows God the cat keychain that Jewoo bought her as a gift, and if try pressing it, it makes cute cat sounds "I love you, May! May Cherry Blossom!" And She says her full name is May Cherry Blossom and her mom named her like that because the cherry blossom was in full bloom when she was born, she didn't even think thoroughly, but because of her name, one of things that she has dreamed of since she was a kid is to has an outdoor wedding where there's cherry blossom everywhere, and a lot of people celebrating and blessing her marriage, but Jewoo went far away. At the park, she says she doesn't cause any trouble either but her senior staffs are hate her. And she asks how were God at her age. God answers just he stayed lab and library because if he wasn't the top of his class he had to pay for the tuition. At this time, she sleeps. That day, God instead of taking her back to her place, he took her his place. God regrets why he did do that at this time. God felt complicated. God felt sorry and wanted to protect her. As God logged on to the server to delete everything related to his dismissal, he noticed someone in her room. A staff of hair salon and another staff of hair salon are says that she went out for a drink with God today, but she isn't coming back tonight, and she was going out after her boyfriend died. At this time, they says it's not her fault and it's the boss' fault, because he keeps on favoring her. Their conversation went on for a while. And God was a little too drink, so he sleeps. The next morning, when God woke up from the sound of glass shattering, everything was over. She realized through the Angel server that it was God who sent Jewoo. God thinks she probably woke up early and had breakfast ready for him. When she accidently saw the files and images in God's room, she found out what he did. She's angry with God and tells he's a murderer, then runs out of his place. The director calls to a person that he's alone now, so have the surgical team ready. God is all of the sudden the whole thing felt so familiar. God is curious that what he does has to do and he feels cold. Quote *"You murderer!" Trivia *The name May Cherry Blossom comes from the English May Cherry blossom. She has the same name as May of Captain Hardok. So, in the volume, May of Captain Hardok's name is changed to Juday. *Fan arts **August 1, 2012 **2014 (Spoiler) - Source (Spoiler) Category:Characters